Save a life
by Hanna Azimuth
Summary: What if Ratchet was captured by Lord Vorselon instead of Alister? Will Ratchet live long enough to see Alister or will Alister be too late to save Ratchet from Lord Vorselon's grasp?


Alister was getting a signature somewhere and when he took a better look at it he noticed that it was Lord Vorselon's signature. And he noticed that it wasn't too far away so he contacted Ratchet to let him know and he says" Ratchet now don't be alarmed, but I just picked up Vorselon's signature not far from our location…." He was going to tell him that he was going to tell Ratchet that he was going to distracted him but then he hears Ratchet say.

"General, wait. I let me take care of Vorselon. You go and meet me at the outpost and go through the portal and see what you can." Ratchet cuts off and Alister watches Ratchet's ship go to where Vorselon was. He sighed and he continues his course to Zanifar. He almost the to Zanifar when he got contacted from Ratchet and he heard Ratchet says," When I got to the coordinates to where Lord Vorselon was I noticed the Vorselon is making a sweep of the entire sector. Alister, head to Zanifar. I'll lead their scouts as far away as I can. Good luck General." Alister stand quiet for a minute and then says," Same to you, Ratchet, and be careful. General Alister out." Then Ratchet cuts off and there was radio silence. Alister turned off his head set off and went straight for Zanifar.

As he came to the Tombli outpost and he heard his ship say, "My senses are detecting an unknown anomaly."

"Don't worry, you're sitting this one out." Alister said as he got out of his ship. It was freezing outside. The snow crunches under his feet, and when he got closer look at the outpost. There are tall buildings and spotlights, and there's a tower with a green dome that looks really familiar to him somehow but he doesn't know where. The trees all look dead the ground is harsh and rocky with no plants, only blue crystals. Alister started to look for the time portal, and it doesn't take much time of walking in icy weather before he wished Clank had been more specific as to where it was.

He goes up the path and then uses his hoverboots to the building, smashing the robots that were waiting for him are now in pieces.

Getting through the door, He comes to see Fungoids captured behind some walls that look like they're made out of electricity. "Praise Orvus," Says the first one, perhaps the chief from the staff he has. "Lombaxes! Have you come to help us escape?"

At first he didn't know what to say to them. He was in a hurry to find that portal and then get back to Ratchet to see if he was okay. But he knew if he leave them he wouldn't be able to go to the portal since it was on the other side of the wall so he nodded his head to the chief and asks," What happened here?"

" ." Alister growled when he heard his name. "He tricked us into building this outpost, and before we knew it, his troops were herding us into detainment camps! They're controlled by that guard tower up there. Please, help us."

Alister nodded his head and went off to see what he can do about the force field around the Fungoids. When he got to the room he pushed the button and the force field was shut down and he hear the joyful cries from the Fungoids who shout of freedom. He was happy to know that he could help and he headed through the door that opened. He headed to what looks like the time portal; it's big and blue and while it's solid at the at the edges, he could see through it and he could see what this place looked like a few years ago.

But when he went through the portal into past, it's completely different. It's bright and the sun is out. It's nice and warm, and the Fungoids look happy. There are plenty of plants and flowers, and everything just looks happy and healthy. However, when he went to speak with the Fungoids he could see that not everything is what it seemed. They were like brainwashed by saying,"Dr. Nefarious is wonderful" , " A day without Dr. Nefarious is a day without sunshine." Alister couldn't believe his ears, he could tell that once Dr. Nefarious is done he'll do something to them or worse.

He went to one of the Fungoids farmers and planted the seeds and went back to the portal to help save the other Fungoids that were trapped right at where the drill was at and once he destroyed all the enemies and went to where they have been captured and released them from there prison. And he followed them to another wrench crank and started to pull at it and the bridge came down. Once the bridge was down the Fungoids went across the bridge and Alister followed behind them. Once he did that he was able to go back to the past and was able to go into Dr. Nefarious's outpost. It was defiantly not easy, since the guards knew he was there. When he defeated the enemy he went to the elevator. When the elevator stopped at the floor he choose and he looked around for a by till he heard voices and walked up closer and saw a Pollyx a Techranoid that doesn't like Alister very much and also saw Nefarious holding Orvus in captivity in a canister. Nefarious's guards stand close by, and Nefarious is going off to Pollyx about something so Alister listen to what he was saying," You twit! You told me this would work!"

"I-I don't know what's happening. We should've found it by now." He's typing away trying to figure out what was happening and he looks up at Nefarious and says," He must've erased his own memory."

Alister remembered hearing one of the Fungoids talking about Orvus having a meeting with Dr. Nefarious. Alister looked at Orvus and he didn't look to good. He looks really weak; he can't even lift his head up and his arms are limp. "Time is a gift." He manages to get out. " And not to be tampered with." Alister jumped down with one of his bombs in hand just in case something happens.

" This is your last chance, Orvus. How do I get into the chamber?" Nefarious asked again in a angered tone. Orvus tries to reason with him. " You are making a mistake! The clock is not a time machine."

Frustrated and irritated and not to mention, getting impation, Nefarious points to one of his guards who shoots at the canister Orvus is trapped in. But Orvus doesn't falter; instead, he actually seems to get a bit strength into him as he toughens his resolve. " There is only one who will enter my chamber, and he is safe, far from you." In a bright flash of light, Orvus is gone.

Nefarious presses himself to the tank. " Where is he? Where did he go?" He turns to who Alister think is Pollyx.

" I don't know, sir!" The poor creature stutters out. " I'm pulling up a residual image from his data banks. We can it before he dissipated." Alister looked at the screen with data on it, and a big picture of a smiling... Alister thought it was Ratchet's friend and he raised his eyebrow and says," Is that Clank?"

Nefarious was alerted by Alister's presence, and he turns around. He doesn't look very happy to see him ," You." He growls, taking a step towards him. Alister throws the bomb at him, and he ran while hearing Nefarious saying "No" in slow motion that's followed by a beyond-pissed off , " Annihilate them, you fools!"

The guards starts shooting at him, and Alister crashed through the glass, and he couldn't help feeling of accomplishment as he returned to the present through the portal. He went to his ship, who was waiting patiently for him. And it still was freezing in the present. Alister started up the ship till he saw a face on the screen.

" Greetings, General."

" Lord Vorselon?" He immediately snap. " What do you want?" Alister certainly haven't forgotten him. After all the damage that he got for him and everything that happen to him when he worked Dr. Nefarious.

" Well, I think I may have come across something that belongs to you." The camera shifts over, and Alister saw Ratchet in a cage.

"Ratchet!" Alister shouts when he saw Ratchet in the cage. He wonder if he was going to be okay and thought he should call Ratchet when he got back to his ship but know he was pissed. Lord Vorselon continued after he turned the clock towards him. " It is a dark day when one is tasked with destroying a third of the galaxy's Lombax population." And Alister tires to hold back his growl, " I assure you I act only out of contractual obilgation." Vorselon chuckles under his breath and Alister hears Ratchet say in the background, " Alister, don't listen to him! Find Cla-" He can't finish his sentence because Vorselon shocks him with electricity from his claw, increasing Alister level of anger and striking his heart with worry and fear.

" Only one Lombax need perish tonight. If you would be willingly to take his place, I'd be happy to postpone the execution. I've uploaded coordinates to your ship. Tick, Tock. Better hurry." Then Ratchet must've attacked him or something, because the camera cracked and then the image goes to static and then it's gone.

Alister landed his ship in the inside of the ship and when he got out his ship went back outside. The doors open up and as usual, he was greeted with angry robots with saw blades for hands came at him and he had to destroy them to get to Ratchet which he hoped that he was alright. The last time Alister was Lord Vorselon's ship was when he worked for Nefarious and it has change since then. Everything was so different inside. Alister went up stairs, and stand ready for action as he turns the crank and he noticed a slingshot for the other side and he thought that would be ready for Ratchet once he got him out of the cage. Once he did that and he went to the elevator and went down, where he found Vorselon was waiting for him.

" You lasted longer than I expected." He says with a mocking tone. " Your still the same as ever Alister."

Alister stepped forward, with his wrench ready in his left hand and says in an angry tone, " Where is he, Vorselon?"

"Let's see, now where did I put him? There's the air lock, yes, the torture chamber, the day spa." Alister didn't like all the things he said and he started to worry that something bad happened but he shook his head trying not to think about it till he heard Vorselon say, " Tell you what; if you defeat me, maybe I'll tell you."

"Oh, you're going to tell me after I make you beg for mercy." He snapped at him. Vorselon's upped his game since the last time Alister fought him. But then again, so have Alister. Alister was in better shape, actually. He can move a little faster and hit a little harder thanks to the muscle he has been developing from stopping Nefarious's men and everything else that he did to piss off Nefarious. Vorselon still uses electricity as his main way of attacking, but his attacks pack a little more punch. It pissed Alister off when he noticed that Vorselon turns invisible, and the only thing that he could hear was Vorselon's footsteps across and hit him once he found him. Vorselon goes off shouting how he cannot be defeated. Alister went down the hallway and went into the elevator, and while his injuries made it just a little bit harder to move, but he still managed. Good thing too, because if he didn't move fast enough, the lasers would've sliced him in half. And that wouldn't have looked very good, would it?

The door open, and he saw the same cage but he couldn't find Ratchet and first till he looked closely and found Ratchet on the ground of the cage and noticed that he was out cold and there was on wound on his side and it was still bleeding. Alister gasped in shock when he saw Ratchet in that condition and he had to get him out of there and fast. Alister went to lower the containment field and when he lowered it he jumped up there and picked up Ratchet around the waist and jumped down and knelt down and placed Ratchet on the ground to look at his wound on his left side. It was really bad, it was deep and blood was still coming out. He placed his hand on the wound to stop the bleeding and then he reached in his pocket and pulled out Nanotech and broke it by his hand and spread it over his wound. Once it was healed he looked at Ratchet and had to find out how to wake him up so they could get out of there. At first he didn't know what to do and he was also afraid that he was too late as well but he noticed that Ratchet was still breathing so that made him realized about the alarm goes off and the entire place flashes red and they had to leave so he picked Ratchet in his arms and started to run out of there. When he got to the elevator the door opened and he walked right in and waited for the elevator to stop on the floor that he needed. Ratchet started to wake up and Alister looked down and knelt down and placed Ratchet on his and said, " Are you okay Ratchet?"

Ratchet looked Alister with unfocused eyes and he blinked his to clear his vision. Once his vision cleared he heard Alister say, " Ratchet? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" He looked up at him and nodded his head and Alister let's him go to see if he could stand on his own feet. Ratchet was on his feet at first he was fine till his leg buckled under him and Alister helped him back up and Ratchet says, " Thanks Alister."

Alister nodded his head and the elevator finally stopped and they got off the elevator and head towards the exit but had to take care of enemies that came at them. When they got to the hanger bay the doors were locked and Alister went to the control panel and started to work on trying to open the door and said while he was working on trying to open the door, " Looks like they locked the hanger bay door. Cover me while I hack the terminal."

Ratchet did just that, he attacked anyone that came close to Alister. Once everything was cleared he heard Alister say something else while more enemies came in the hanger, " I can't believe it. Vorselon's entire flight log is on here, I've downloaded the Data to my nav unit. Give me just a few moments."

Ratchet took them out and they both headed towards their ship and before Alister got into his ship he turned to Ratchet as he was getting into Aphelion he stops Ratchet by saying, " Hey Ratchet?"

Ratchet turns to look at Ratchet and Alister says, " Yes Alister?" Alister went over to him and hugged him and Ratchet stood there in shock didn't know what to do at first but then he hugs Alister back, " What's wrong Alister?"

Alister hugged him tighter and said, " I thought I lost you when I saw you in that cage and I...I...I didn't know what to do."

Ratchet let him hug him and he noticed that he was crying and Ratchet tried to confront him and said, " Alister it's ok. Thank you for saving me."

Alister looked at him and says," Just don't ever do that again do you understand me."

Ratchet nodded his head and then they got in their ships and went on their to find Clank and the Great Clock.


End file.
